A Kiss Doesn't Always Make It Better
by juliarachel
Summary: I was bored, so I wrote it! It's just fluff... fluff... and more fluff... Please R&R!


Title: A Kiss Doesn't Always Make It Better  
  
By: Julia  
  
Rating: R for adultery, language  
  
Started: June 4, 2004  
  
Finished: June18, 2004  
  
Note: I don't own anything, just a few names, that's it! And if anyone is a fan of Gwenneth Paltrow and her breasts, don't read this. There's an awkward comparison. There are lyrics from songs by Blink182, Liz Phair, and Muse. Enjoy!  
  
Have you ever thought that you had the best life in the entire world? I have. Have you ever thought that your parents loved you to death? I have. Have you ever— Oh! Never mind! I always go and mumble things when I don't know what to say.  
  
My life certainly wasn't the best in the world, that is, until I met my best friend. I had parents who didn't support me and that crushed me. My parents are, well... dentists. Cool huh? I never thought so and I never will.  
  
There's one thing I do love about my life: Harry Potter.

FLASH BACK

"Hermione... wake up... we're going..." said Harry.  
  
"Where're we going?" She asked, turning over on her side and opening her eyes.  
  
He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Quidditch, Hermione. It's nearly 11:30. The match starts in about an hour, and I've gotta be there within the next half hour. And if you want to get a good seat, we'd better leave soon," said Harry, sitting down beside her.  
  
He had already taken a shower: his hair was damp and she could smell the shampoo. "You smell really good," she murmured.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger... but please don't butter me up, we're busy this morning."  
  
"Harry... you always ruin the moment..." Hermione groaned, looking up at him.  
  
"Sorry... I don't mean to... always..."  
  
"You know, I'm glad we bought this flat, It's very... us..." She said, smiling, and kissing him fully on the mouth.  
  
Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her, and brought her up to sit in his lap.  
  
She's all I need  
  
She's all I dream  
  
She's all I'm always wanting  
  
"Indeed it is..." Harry whispered after they broke apart. "Tonight, I promise, Hermione."  
  
"All right, but now I have to get dressed. Anything you think I should wear?" Hermione asked, standing up and stretching out her arms above her head.  
  
Harry walked over to the closet where Hermione's clothes were neatly hung up. He took out a long, deep-purple robe. "You should wear this. With jeans and a white tee shirt."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that," said Hermione, smiling brightly.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you then when we get to the pitch," said Harry, reacting to her smile.  
  
"How big a surprise will it be?" Hermione asked, lifting her nightgown over her head and snapping the clasp of her bra in the middle of her back.  
  
"Hopefully it'll be a big surprise," said Harry, looking over her lustfully. "Oh, I have a questions."  
  
"What might that be?" Hermione pulled up her blue jeans and snapped the button.  
  
"Do you hate our relationship being public?" Harry asked, handing her the white tee shirt she picked out.  
  
"Not at all, it's actually a bit exciting. It's full of surprises," said Hermione, lifting the tee shirt over her head and threw and on the robe Harry picked out for her.  
  
"Good, I was just curious, in case you were wondering."  
  
"All right, but now, it's time to go," said Hermione, picking up her bag and walking out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Harry followed her downstairs, his Quidditch robes billowing behind him.  
  
Hermione took a piece of toast out of the toaster and put peanut butter on it. "Portkey?"  
  
"Yeah, right here. On the count of three... One... Two... Three..." they both touched the Portkey and moments later, they were right outside of England's locker room. "You know where your seat is right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know where it is. Good luck, all right, Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks," Harry kissed her lips gently.  
  
"I love you Harry," Hermione said when they parted.  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Hermione kissed him one more time and then walked away towards her seat at the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry walked in the opposite direction and into the locker room.  
  
"Ah! Harry! Where've you been? You were supposed to be here nearly twenty minutes ago!" said Donnevan Wisly, one of Harry's teammates. He was of medium height, on the heavier side, blond hair, and brown eyes. He looked a bit like Dudley, just about one hundred pounds lighter. He was one of the three chasers.  
  
Two other men walked up to them. The beaters. John Lewis, who was extremely tall and gangly, had light brown hair and blue eyes. Henry Davies, who was the other beater, was also tall, but had black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Where've you been Potter? With your girlfriend?" John teased, fluttering his eyelashes to mock an extremely girly woman.  
  
"Ah, sorry lads, I was indeed. You know, she means a great deal to me. And John, she's not at all like that. Hermione is far from being a whore," Harry said, smirking.  
  
"Well, well, well... Potter late again?" said a sly, familiar voice. "You've got to learn to keep your hands off your precious Hermione."  
  
"It's good to see you too," said Harry, turning to face the blond man. "Draco." Harry stuck out his hand.  
  
"Ah! Good to see you," said Draco, shaking his hand pleasantly. They both smiled.  
  
"You're getting good at your Snape impression. You've been practicing, I see..." said Harry.  
  
"Well, it's time to go!" said Draco.  
  
"Good. Plus, you know what I'm going to do if we win?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to..."

"Oh! Hermione! Over here!" called an extremely pregnant Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hermione went and sat down beside her. "Oh! It's great to see you! Look at you! When are you due?" Hermione asked, smiling pleasantly.  
  
"A few weeks."  
  
"You could have this baby early, and that wouldn't be great. Just think, in the middle of a Quidditch match, Ginny has her first child! Did that ever occur to you?" Said Hermione, shocked.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. I had to come and cheer Draco on. This is the World Cup! What if England doesn't come back next year?" said Ginny enthusiastically.  
  
"And we certainly wouldn't be able to get this good of seats next year even if it did happen again..." said Hermione, agreeing.  
  
"Good thinking, Hermione."  
  
"HELLO! And welcome to the 2006 Quidditch World Cup! Today, we'll get to see England's Harry Potter try to get the Golden Snitch before Ireland's Viktor Krum! For England, please welcome number four, Draco Malfoy, number seven, Harry Potter, number twenty-eight, John Lewis, number forty-three, Donnevan Wisly, number forty-five, Henry Davies, number forty-nine, Brandon Relves, and number fifty, Jacob Watson!"  
  
England's Quidditch team was soaring high in the air, and applause erupted all over the pitch. Ireland's team was soon called out and their seven Quidditch players were flying as well.  
  
Hermione was gazing up at Harry, grinning. Harry looked tin the general direction of where Hermione was supposed to be sitting. As soon as he spotted her, he grinned back. Hermione gave a slight wave and mouthed 'good luck'. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Here comes the referee! The Bludgers and Snitch are released. He throws the Quaffel up, and Malfoy immediately heads towards Ireland's goalposts! He glides past Trevors and he scores!"  
  
Ginny howled with enthusiasm.  
  
"And Krum is just barely missed by that Bludger hit by Lewis. And Potter sees the Snitch! Oh! Another ten points to England! Watson gets the Quaffel past Young. And a Bludger hits Wisly from Gregorys. The Snitch is near Potter's grasp. He extents his right arm and is so close. Krum is right behind him. Ten points to Ireland! Trevors scores! And an amazing catch by Harry Potter! He catches the golden Snitch! England wins 170 to 10!"  
  
Although it was an extremely short match, nobody was disappointed. Just as everyone was getting up, after the cheering had subsided, Harry flew to the top of the pitch. He muttered a spell to project his voice. "I've got something to say," he said, his voice being heard all over.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"I've realized someone very important to me is here today, and I don't want to lose them. This woman is a very special one. She was my first ever friend, she helped my through many tough situations. She loves my for who I am, not for what I did." Harry flew to Hermione, and asked her to get on the broom. She gladly did so. "This woman, my Hermione, is the most wonderful person I've ever met. And I never want to lose her. So Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, tears swelling in her eyes. Everyone was looking at her. Nobody was going to breathe until they knew her answer.  
  
She put her arms and whispered softly in his left ear, "Yes."  
  
"Yes!" she yelled out. "Yes!"  
  
She was sobbing and utterly happy. "I love you Harry," she said. The rest of the team was clapping, as well as the entire pitch.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
With thousands of people watching, they kissed.  
  
Harry flew them high enough so no one could see them, and kissed her again. "I love you too."

After and eventful afternoon of news reporters and autographs, Harry and Hermione headed back to their flat. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" Harry asked as Hermione plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, definitely. You know, I was so surprised! And I loved that speech you gave." She kissed him on the cheek after he sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm glad," Harry said before capturing her lips once again in another breathtaking kiss.  
  
Lips are turning blue  
  
A kiss that can't renew  
  
I only dream of you  
  
My beautiful  
  
"You are so beautiful," Harry murmured against her lips. He let her crawl on top of him, letting her be dominating.  
  
I'll love you endlessly  
  
I'll give you everything  
  
I won't give you up  
  
I won't let you down  
  
I' won't leave you falling if the moment ever comes  
  
"I love you so much Harry," said Hermione, taking her lips off of his. She sat up abruptly, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Where do you want to go tonight?" Harry asked, watching Hermione pour herself a glass of water.  
  
"I don't really care. It doesn't have to be some place night, but I don't exactly want to go to a bar. Don't you want to you out with your teammates?" Hermione asked before taking a large sip of water.  
  
"A part of me wants to, but I would really like to spend the evening with you," said Harry. "Oh, how about the new place down the street?"  
  
"With the Japanese food?"  
  
"Years, that's if you want to go there," said Harry, sitting on the counter.  
  
"I've wanted to go for a short while now. It looks good," Hermione responded.  
  
"Well, that's settled. What afterwards?" Harry asked as Hermione moved in front of him.  
  
"Will you take me dancing?" Hermione said, putting her hands on his thighs.  
  
"Of course. Do you mean ballroom dancing or like..."  
  
"Definitely not ballroom dancing. I can never get that box step down correction, said Hermione, laughing a bit.  
  
"Well, do you mean like a club or something?"  
  
"Now you're understanding."  
  
Harry smiled. He linked his feet behind her back and brought her closer.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"What time do you want to go, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked at him; her chocolate colored eyes were sparkling brightly. "Whenever."  
  
Harry brought her face towards his and he kissed her forehead. "Do you think it'll be different, Hermione? Drastically different?"  
  
"No, not extremely. But it will be a change. A good change. One that was meant to be," said Hermione.  
  
"I just want it to always be us. Just us. Let's not let anyone stand between us."

"I'll have the Tuna Roll and we're both going to split the Dragon Roll," Hermione said politely.  
  
"Good choice. I'll have your drinks out momentarily," said the man who was waiting on them. He had such a thick accent, at some points, was rather difficult to understand what he was saying. He walked off towards the sushi bar.  
  
"This place is really nice. I wasn't exactly expecting such a fancy place," said Hermione, referring to her attire.  
  
"Don't worry, you look fine. Bloody perfect if you ask me. And after this, we're going to that place in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Right, and then back home," Hermione finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ah, your drinks." The waiter was back, and he placed a glass filled with ice in front of Hermione as well as a can of Coke. He set a water down on the table for Harry.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione and Harry in unison. The man nodded and walked away.  
  
"Have you ever eaten sushi before?" Hermione asked as the Tuna Roll was put in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, probably once or twice," said Harry.  
  
"Do you know what wasabi is?" Hermione asked, watching Harry take a big blob of the mustard and place it on top of the roll. "Because I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. That's wasabi, which is an extremely intense mustard. It's rather painful to consume such a large amount in one bite. It hurts, Harry."  
  
"All right, but I think I'm going to risk it and try some. I have water, and if it hurts, I'll just wash it down," said Harry.  
  
Hermione stared at him, and nodded. The last man she dated did the same thing, and couldn't stand it. Hermione just watched him suffer, and couldn't help but watch him suffer.  
  
Harry raised the wasabi-covered roll to his mouth, popped it in, and chewed. He reacted to the hot mustard by widening his eyes. He took the glass of water and took a large sip.  
  
"That was better than what I thought it would be."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you can put up with more intense foods than Richard."  
  
"Your last boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, he took less than you and nearly had a fit," Hermione said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Well, you'll have to excuse me for a moment, I'm going to use the lavatory before the rest gets here."

"That was amazingly filling," said Harry as he put his jacket on as they left the restaurant, hand in hand. It was now nearly ten o'clock, and Diagon Alley was in sight. The Leaky Cauldron, that is.  
  
"Harry, do you mind me asking a rather personal question? As in extremely personal?" Hermione asked as Harry took her hand in his.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Well, I was wondering who the first person you actually loved was. That's not the question, but it has to go before I ask it."  
  
"The first person I loved? Would you be referring to love interest? I first thought I loved Trishelle but I finally realized I didn't when I saw you again," said Harry, squeezing her hand gently. Hermione smiled and reddened in the cheeks a bit. "Now what the real question?" Harry asked, smiling brightly back at her.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I don't think you'll want to answer. And I'm just asking out of curiosity and it's a bit embarrassing on my part to ask you such a question," Hermione rambled.  
  
"I believe I know what you're about to ask, dearest Hermione. It wasn't Trishelle; however, it was... ten years ago when it happened... with Cho Chang."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "Sixteen? Cho? Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting either of them."  
  
"Well, so you know, I thoroughly regret it."  
  
They walked down the dark and misty street a bit more, finally stopping in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside the smoky little pub and went into the back room, where Harry tapped on the wall to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was rather crowded; there were many wizards and witches that looked to be between the ages of twenty and thirty. There were many people headed towards the back of Diagon Alley to a place called the Gray Wolf.  
  
"There it is, Hermione. Ready?" asked Harry.  
  
"One moment," Hermione said, dragging him into a dark and deserted part of the Alley, "I think I need a quick snogging session," she continued before kissing him passionately. His tongue soon gained entrance to her mouth.  
  
Hermione was pressed up against the wall with Harry pressed up against her. Harry fought the urge to tear the clothes from her and make love to her there. Instead, his hand slowly crept under her shirt and found the lacy white fabric that unfortunately covered her wonderfully round breasts. He trailed his fingers down and lightly ticked her belly. Their lips parted and Hermione laughed a bit after feeling him tickle her.  
  
"You're good at that," she whispered, licking her lips.  
  
"I can't help myself; you're just so adorable."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. But now," Hermione said, slowly taking his hands out fro m under her shirt, "we're going to go and dance." After a quick hiss on the mouth, they headed down to the Gray Wolf.  
  
There was a five-sickle entrance fee per person, which Harry paid for. They headed down to the basement of the Gray Wolf where there was music blaring. There was smoke everywhere and multicolored lights flashed to the beat of the music.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, however, I'll go get them. You've done everything for me today, Now, I'm going to do something for a change," Hermione said. She walked over to the bar and brought back to fire whiskies.  
  
"Ah, the good stuff. Thanks, Hermione." Harry took a large swig from his bottle.  
  
Hermione drained the fire whisky quickly, and took Harry's hands in hers and lead him to the middle of where all of the other witches and wizards were dancing.  
  
She began to dance around him, her arms twirling above her head. Moments later, their hips were rocking together, going at the same pace as the music. Harry's mind was racing with thoughts of what this was. This was Hermione.  
  
Show me the way you move.  
  
Fuck it its such a blur.  
  
I love all the things you do  
  
Hermione felt Harry place his hands on her hips and bring her to him faster and harder. They were soon in a sea of other people, bumping into others and catching their flow.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and played with a lock of hair with her fingers, sending chills up and down his back.  
  
The music changed to a slow ballad, and then everyone slowed to a passionate dance.  
  
Harry's arms went around Hermione's waist to bring her closer. He held her firmly against him, and her arms were brought around his neck once more. Their lips were only inches apart. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in against Harry's chest. He kissed the top of her head as they swayed to the music.  
  
It's sweet to believe.  
  
You're in love with me.  
  
You're in love with me.  
  
"I think I'm going to need another drink, Hermione. Do you want to site?" Harry asked after a few more extremely physical songs. He was panting slightly, and sweating a bit.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just going to get a water though."  
  
"All right. You sit, and I'll be right back." Harry walked her over to a large sofa in a corner away from everyone else, and then walked off.  
  
A moment or so later, a woman came up to Hermione and asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, actually fiancé."  
  
"That was an amazing thing he did today. I was at the World Cup. I wish my husband proposed like that," the woman said.  
  
"Well, I'm a lucky person. I wasn't expecting that at all today. Harry's just... brilliantly amazing..." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
The woman smiled. "I'm Searra."  
  
"I'm Hermione, as you probably know. Would you mind me asking if you're from around here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh! Not at all. I'm actually from America. I'm just here for a week or two with my friend. You've heard of Viktor Krum, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I kind of dated him when I was a teenager."  
  
"Really?! That's my friend's cousin. I think he's so gorgeous. You're really lucky," Searra said. Hermione laughed. At this point, Harry had returned with two glasses.  
  
"Oh! Harry, this is Searra, She's from America," said Hermione, taking a glass from Harry after he sat down. "And she was at the World Cup today."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he put an arm around Hermione.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you. Could you actually sign a picture for me? My son, he's only seven, but he's a big fan."  
  
"Sure, do you have a picture or something?" Harry asked.  
  
Searra was digging around in her purse and pulled out a pen and a picture. "Yea, I was hoping to catch you at the Quidditch World Cup today but you left." She handed him the picture and pen. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. What's his name?"  
  
"Oh, his name's James."  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. "James," he repeated. Hermione instantly understood. Harry wrote a little not and signed it. "There you go."  
  
Searra carefully placed the picture back in her purse. "I'll leave you two alone now. I think you may want a little peace after all, it was an exciting day." Searra winked and walked away.  
  
"She was nice," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment or so, listening to the blaring music.  
  
"What was that once thing you've never told me before that no one else knows?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"I can't say, it's too embarrassing."  
  
"It can't be that bad. Besides, you asked me who the first person I ever slept with was."  
  
"All right. Well, the first time we slept together, I was extremely nervous because of your past girlfriend. Trishelle seemed to be the sex queen," Hermione said, leaning in closer.  
  
"Really? She certainly wasn't."  
  
"I didn't need to know that," said Hermione, shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry, but it's true! I won't go into any explicit details of anything, but she was far from being good at giving a guy a blow job!"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione clapped her hands over her ears.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist." He kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Oh no you don't. A kiss doesn't always make it better."  
  
He kissed her mouth this time. She parted her lips for him, and he swiped his tongue over hers, earning a throaty moan from Hermione. Hermione wasn't going to let him be the dominant one, and so she pulled her legs up into his lap, however, she still let him torture her. "Mrrrmmmmmmph!" she said against his lips.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just don't torture me. You can once we leave."  
  
"Then let's depart."  
  
"All right. It's about eleven thirty though. And I'm free the rest of the night."  
  
"I believe you're busy, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry just smirked. He put her two feet back on the ground and held out his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
"I believe we shall."  
  
They walked out of the Gray Wolf and once again found themselves in the chilled alley.  
  
"Hand on a second, Harry. We didn't leave the door open, did we?" Hermione asked as they walked in the hall to their flat. Their door was slightly opened.  
  
"No. I remember you locked it. Who do you think...?" Harry said, opening the door cautiously, Hermione behind him.  
  
"We'd better go... they're going to be back soon! Hurry up! Everything's where it should be. Let's just Apparate and go home! Besides, my back's killing me. This baby had better be coming soon," someone said in the kitchen.  
  
"It's Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Just don't let her know we're here."  
  
There were two loud 'pop's in the other room. Hermione and Harry closed the door behind them and walked into the kitchen. Nothing looked especially different except for there was a banner with moving party hats that said 'Congratulations!' on it.  
  
"Ginny always goes to too much trouble for us. Harry, I'll be waiting for you," Hermione said, walking towards their bedroom.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Harry called after her.  
  
Hermione lifted her shirt and shoved it into the wicker laundry basket beside the armoire. She unzipped her pants and threw them in there as well. She scurried over to the bureau and picked out a long, white, flowing nightgown. Although she still had her bra and underwear on, she threw the nightgown over her head.  
  
Harry walked to the bedroom, his heart pounding quickly in his chest. Sure, he and Hermione had had nights of passion before, but this was their first time with a ring on her finger, knowing they would be together until death would part them.  
  
Harry opened the door and saw Hermione adjusting the way her nightgown fit. Her back was to him, so Harry to the opportunity to slowly go up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her jump a bit.  
  
"You startled me," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I just can't keep my hands off of you," Harry said seductively.  
  
"I can deal with that. However, I can't deal not having you." All conversation decreased after Hermione's lips found their way to Harry's.  
  
Harry led her to the large and welcoming bed which stood behind her. She fell backwards and Harry came down on top of her. He sat her up and lifted the nightgown up and over her had.  
  
Harry lifted her up so her head was lying upon one of the two feathery pillows. He laid on his side and let his fingers do the work. He unclasped the front of her bra and removed the garment and tossed it in the general direction of the laundry basket.  
  
His fingers danced over her full breasts and belly while she worked with his shirt. She unbuttoned it and thrust the shirt off his broad shoulders. Her hands reached for the button of his pants, and instantly undid them and pushed them down his long, sturdy legs.  
  
Harry's left hand was advancing to the elastic waist of her underwear. His index finger dipped into her belly button and then crept under the stretch material. He teased her by not entering her, but lingering.  
  
"Get on with it..." she whined, raising her hips to meet his hand. Harry smiled a bit, and then took his hand completely out of her underwear and yanked them down her legs.  
  
Harry positioned himself lower on her body, and much to her pleasure, slipped two of his fingers into her. She bucked her hips, and was delirious when she felt his wet tongue replace his fingers.  
  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
  
Always.  
  
Kiss you, taste you, all night  
  
Always  
  
"Ohh! Harry!" But she was silenced by a slow, sensual kiss.  
  
"Shh..." he hushed.  
  
Hermione took the position of being dominant and tore down his boxers. Hermione tilted her head and kissed him again.  
  
Harry plunged himself into her fast and hard. Hermione pushed him in deeper by bringing her legs behind him and lifting her hips.  
  
They were quickly approaching their orgasms, thrust after thrust, groan after groan, and kiss after kiss. Harry was the first to ejaculate, and Hermione came moments later.  
  
Harry collapsed beside her after he emptied himself into her. He kissed Hermione's neck, sucking lightly on her soft skin.  
  
"That was fun..." Hermione breathed.  
  
"Definitely. But now, dearest Hermione, my love, it is time to turn in and go to bed," Harry whispered, kissing her sweaty forehead.  
  
"'Tis," said Hermione.  
  
Harry laid a protective arm over her bare hip.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," said Harry. "You have made me the happiest man..."  
  
"I love you too, Harry," Hermione said, closing her eyes to rest her fatigued body.  
  
"Good night." Harry and Hermione fell asleep in the presence and affection of each other.

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach, and was crestfallen to find that she was alone in bed.  
  
Had it all been a dream?  
  
Hermione lifted her left hand to see if there was a ring upon her ring finger. There was an exquisite engagement ring there.  
  
Hermione sat up, the sheets pooling around her curved hips. She heard footsteps coming from the lavatory, and Harry emerged. Hermione did her best to cover her naked body, but was failing miserably.  
  
"No, don't," Harry said, taking her hands away. "You look wonderful."  
  
"It's been three years and I still feel uncomfortable," Hermione said, blushing a bit, but, nonetheless, kept her hands down.  
  
"I've got to go. I told Draco I'd be meeting him for lunch. We're going to talk about... stuff."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later."  
  
Harry pecked her on the lips as he got up and left.  
  
As soon as she was sure he was gone, Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her naked figure in the full0length mirror. She certainly looked different; he face was brighter, and a glowing smile was upon her face. She looked over her body and her fingers followed their gaze.  
  
She started at her ankles, and her fingers touched up her legs to her hips. She poked at her small belly a few times, and then worked her way up to her breasts. "God, I love my breasts," she said loudly. She cupped them in her two petite hands and pushed them up. Instant cleavage.  
  
But Hermione made a face; she remembered how many times she saw those girls in small, skimpy shirts flirting with Harry. Those girls were always so intimidating! They seemed to control the other women around them.  
  
Hermione shook the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
She walked over to the large bathtub and turned on the warm water. After two inches or so of the tub was filled up, Hermione slithered into the water. She lifted her lefts so she was laying on her back with her legs straight up in the air. She moved her body forward until she felt the water flowing over her aching area. She let out a moan of contentment. Before she could finish herself, she sat up and lathered herself with soap.  
  
"Hermione, you can't do that. You're marrying him." Marrying him. Him. Harry James Potter. The most desired wizard. He was the Boy Who Lived. He was the man who won the Quidditch World Cup for England in over twenty years. He was perfect. He was Harry. And he wanted to marry her. Hermione Jane Granger. The bookworm of Hogwarts.  
  
"He wants to marry me. Of all people! Me!" Hermione said to herself. She looked down at the ring on her finger again.

Hermione dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee shirt. She felt a bit awkward because of the uncomfortable pad in her underwear. "Damn period," she cursed.  
  
"Hermione? You there?" a voice whimpered from the fireplace.  
  
Hermione rushed into the living room. Ginny's head was in the blazing flames. "Ginny what's the matter?" Hermione asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Well, finally! I've been here for about an hour calling! Hermione, this baby wants out!"  
  
"I'll be right over!"  
  
Ginny's head disappeared from the fireplace and Hermione hurried around the room, collecting a few things that may come in handy. She scribbled a not to Harry in case he would return wondering what exactly was going on. She pictured Ginny's kitchen in her mind and apparated.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the couch when she got there, breathing quickly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, bolting towards the red head.  
  
"Sure, other than the pain. Take me to a Muggle hospital."  
  
"Draco'll have a fit."  
  
"I know, but he's got to learn to be tolerant."  
  
"All right. Let's go." She helped Ginny up and got her coat for her. "This is actually happening. Ginny Weasley is actually having this baby."  
  
"I know, but I'm not going to stand this pain much longer."

"Wait a minute Draco. Something's going on," said Harry. He paused. He concentrated hard and listened.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ginny's having the baby. But she isn't at St. Mungo's."  
  
Hermione appeared right in front of them. "Emergency Portkey. We've got to go. Draco, she insisted on a Muggle hospital."  
  
"I don't care, but we've got to get to her."  
  
Moments later they were outside of a large and bustling hospital. Astounding amounts of people were going in and out of the emergency entrance. "This way," Hermione said, walking into the building. An older- looking nurse was wheeling Ginny into an elevator. Draco, Hermione, and Harry quickly jumped in with the,  
  
Ginny's face brightened immediately. "Thanks, Hermione," she said smiling. She was clutching her swelled belly. She beckoned to Hermione, wanting to whisper something in her ear. Hermione leaned down and listened attentively. "Will you come in with me? Just you; I'd feel more secure."  
  
"Of course, Ginny..." The door to the elevator opened, where Ginny was wheeled out.  
  
"Only one person is allowed into the delivery room," the nurse said.  
  
"Hermione, you go," said Draco. Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"All right," said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Draco sat down in two chairs outside of the room where Ginny and Hermione were. A doctor entered the room and they heard her say, "I hear someone's having a baby. And this baby certainly seems to want out."  
  
"You excited?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't believe this is happening. Thanks, Potter."  
  
"Don't mention is Malfoy."  
  
There was a man who sat down beside them, reading the Daily Prophet. There was a large, moving picture on the front of it.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but do you mind if I take a look at that?" Harry asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Oh, sure thing," the man replied, handing him the Prophet.  
  
Harry looked at the cover. "They get pictures of everything," he said, watching the picture of him and Hermione flying high in the sky.  
  
"It's a good picture of you," said Draco, laughing a bit. They heard an extremely loud moan come from the room behind them.  
  
"Here you are, thank you very much," said Harry, handing the paper back to the man.  
  
"No problem. After all, you're Harry Potter," said the man.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
"I'm a squib. My sister's having a baby... And I needed to read something."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
There was another loud cry.  
  
"I wish the pain would leave. I hate listening to her suffer," said Draco gently.  
  
"Draco, it's all right. She'll be fine. Nothing precious comes without discomfort," Harry advised him. Harry looked around, and then noticed seeing this exact same setting. He couldn't remember where, but he'd seen it before.  
  
They heard one lengthy groan, and then it was over. Hermione emerged and smiled. "Sure, I don't have any feeling in my right hand, but the outcome is extraordinary!" Hermione said, beaming.  
  
Draco stood there, a mawkish grin on his face. All of a sudden, he hugged Hermione. This was certainly first. She smiled as he let go. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
The same nurse came out and informed them that they were allowed inside. Ginny was sitting in a large hospital bed, a small bundle in her arms. "Brandon, this is your dad," Ginny said, raising the baby up into Draco's arms. He cooed and kissed his new son's forehead.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking from Ginny to Draco. They smiled.  
  
"He looks like you," Harry said, "Except for the hair." There were little red fuzzies on the top of his head.  
  
Hermione smiled and left the room, and sat down where Harry was just sitting. Her face was propped up with her hands. Harry emerged from the room and sat down beside her.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired. I don't feel very well either," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Do you want to leave?"  
  
"You stay. My stomach's just upset."  
  
"Are you sure it's not—"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been acting really bitchy and I don't think I need to go into details why."  
  
"You don't. Here. You go home and I'll stay for a little while longer. Go home and rest."  
  
Hermione nodded and quickly kissed him. "Thanks, Harry." He smiled as she stood up and left. She took the elevator to the ground floor and walked out of the double doors, and apparated home.  
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom and got out the heating bad she always used when she hadn't felt well. She changed into one of Harry's big shirts and crawled into bed.  
  
Relief.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the heat drift her to sleep.

"I'll see you later. I'm sorry Hermione couldn't stay. She didn't feel well. Congratulations again!" Harry said, giving a slight wave.  
  
"Please tell Hermione 'thanks'!" Ginny called as he was leaving.  
  
He walked out of the hospital and decided to bring Hermione something home.  
  
He walked down the street and entered a shop with various kinds of candy and chocolate. He picked out a box of coconut-filled chocolates, Hermione's favorite. He paid with ordinary Muggle money, and as soon as he exited the shop, he apparated home.  
  
"Hermione?" he said quietly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He slowly walked to their room and found her asleep. He smiled to himself and put the bag on the floor. He crawled beside Hermione and laid there, watching her. She rolled over and smiled, awake.  
  
"You're up and stirring. I bought you something," said Harry. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
She yawned. "A little," she said before yawning again.  
  
Harry reached behind him and picked up the small box. He handed it to her and smiled, charmingly, showing off an authentic Harry Potter smile.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, "Oh! They're my favorite!" She kissed him on the cheek, but he turned his head at the wrong moment and their lips met. "You know I can't," Hermione muttered.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry. "I'm going to go and make dinner. It's been a long day."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to run. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, hopefully I get two or three kilometers in," Hermione said, standing up. The shirt she was wearing covered the top three or four inches below her bottom. She picked up a pair of shorts from the large armchair in the corner of the room and pulled them up her legs. "Now, where'd I put my ruddy sneakers? Oh I know... Accio sneakers."  
  
"It's a good thing you remember that. You taught me that spell in fourth year."  
  
"I know. I'm gonna go. I'll be back soon, and when I do get back, maybe we'll watch a movie or something." Hermione left the room, and he heard the door open and close.  
  
"All right. What to make..." said Harry, wandering into the kitchen. There wasn't a lot there. They had ham the other night and then seafood last night. "Enough with the ruddy protein! I'll make pasta," said Harry. He wasn't the best chef in the world, but he could manage.  
  
Harry decided on a red sauce with peas and small bits of ham. It was going to take about a half an hour to prepare, and hopefully it would be a treat.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry heard the front door open. "It smells really good in here. What're you making?" Hermione called, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Pasta, nothing special."  
  
Hermione wiped her sweaty face with her right sleeve.  
  
"This'll be ready in about ten minutes. Any particular place you want to eat?" Harry asked foolishly.  
  
"Not really. How about the living room. We can watch a movie or something."  
  
"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shakespeare in Love. You know I absolutely adore that film!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Okay, but can we talk for a few minutes before we settle in?" Harry asked, stirring the sauce with a large spoon.  
  
"Sure. Does it by any chance have to deal with Ginny and Draco, or what happened today?" Hermione guessed.  
  
"More about what happened today. Actually, let's just discuss it now."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, sitting down at the small table. Harry sat down across from her, and took one of her hands.  
  
"Can we roughly plan out the next five years?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him, an unrecognized look on her face. "Yes," she said. "You want kids. An amazing amount of them, don't you?"  
  
"I'll stop whenever you want me to. Maybe one or two," Harry said, joking a bit.  
  
"One or two. Sounds good," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione..." said Harry, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.  
  
"I'm too submissive, aren't I? I just agree to something too major that it's beyond belief," said Hermione.  
  
"You're just an extraordinary woman, that's all. You are one of a kind," said Harry, kissing her hand again.  
  
"All right, but I don't want you to mess up dinner because you're too busy getting me flustered talking about adding additions to the family," said Hermione. "I'm going to change and then I'll set up the DVD player."  
  
She stood up, disappeared for about two minutes, and walked back in again.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so bloody perfect?" Harry asked, "Oh! And guess what tomorrow is."  
  
"September 22... Oh! I'm so thick. My birthday. But you're—"  
  
"Gone all day, I know, and I'm terribly sorry. So I'm going to give you something tonight. After dinner, and before the feature presentation. I'm going to prepare your plate for you now, and go and make sure everything is in order," Harry said. He reached into the cupboard and took out two bowls. He dealt out two servings of the pasta, retrieved two forks from himself and Hermione, and placed everything on the table. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and into the small library where Hermione kept all of her favorite books and articles. He reached behind one of the bookshelves and pulled out a portfolio. There were photographs, and then there were sketches. He had put together a scrapbook filled with pictures of Hermione, which he then drew. He smiled, looking at his works of art.  
  
He sat down on the floor and looked through all of them, and when he finally got to one of the last pictures, he was grinning. It was a picture of them when they were maybe twenty-four. It was when they first started seeing each other and both were grinning madly.  
  
The last picture was taken of them about two weeks ago. They were outside of their flat, and Harry had arranged it so the camera would take the picture.  
  
He closed the book and set it down on the large chair beside him. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Hermione was putting a forkful of pasta into her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I had to finish something. Is it good?" Harry asked, sitting down and picking up his fork.  
  
"Yes, very. Might I say, this is probably one of the best pastas you've made in my presence, Harry Potter," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Why, thank you, Hermione," said Harry, and lifting the fork up to his mouth.  
  
Twenty minutes, and two bellies later, Hermione and Harry moved to the couch in the living room. "I'll be right back," said Harry, going to retrieve the book. He crossed his fingers as he walked back to Hermione. "For you," he said, handing her the large album.  
  
She marveled at it as she flipped through the first few. "Harry, when did you...? These are astounding! I didn't know you were this good and..." she saw a picture of them when they were in their first year at Hogwarts. "Where'd you get this?"  
  
"It was in an album Hagrid put together for me."  
  
Hermione looked over every drawing carefully, taking in the beautiful drawings of her. She was the main subject of this. Her fingers tailed over every penciled sketch, and by the time she saw the last picture, she was speechless. "When... Harry, this is wonderful."  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Of course. You should do more of these. They're fantastic," said Hermione, her eyes not leaving the drawing.  
  
"I'd like to do more of you. You're the most beautiful thing to draw."  
  
"I'm going to start crying if you don't stop," said Hermione, closing the album carefully. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She clung to him, as if she were never going to let go. "Thank you so much, Harry. This means a great deal to me," she said, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.  
  
They parted. "Will you let me draw you sometime? The real you? Not a photograph?" Harry asked, playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.  
  
"Yes, I'd be honored. And now, Shakespeare in Love." Hermione put the DVD into the player and turned the television on.  
  
"I'm a bit frustrated. Whenever it's your 'time of the month,' we always watch movies, and you pick out the most arousing and erotic films we own. And since you have your monthly, we can't do the same thing. It's just... frustrating," said Harry.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Shh... It's the part where Geoffrey Rush gets his boots set on fire!"  
  
"Can you love a fool?"  
  
"Can you love a player? Are you not the writer of the plays by William Shakespeare?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then I am not mistaken."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry moaned.  
  
"Oh shush... I'll have my way with you... I've just got to wait for the appropriate moment," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked back at the screen, where 'William Shakespeare' was taking off the long cloth that had flattened his love's breasts to make her seem a man.  
  
"Gwenneth Paltrow is so... small," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"It's true and you know it. And don't pretend you're not looking."  
  
"I know I'm looking, but I wasn't expecting you to say that."  
  
"How do I compare?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry was a bit flustered. "You're breathtaking, Hermione."  
  
She snorted. "My breasts or me altogether?"  
  
"You altogether."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Hermione was no longer watching the film, rather looking at Harry. She could tell how hard this was for him; he was aroused and it painfully showed. "Harry... I think I'm craving a..." She crawled into his lap, her hand reaching down towards where the slight bulge in his pants were, "...session...," she hissed. Hermione kissed hi lips with such desire and passion, Harry responded with the same amount. He felt her touch him through the jeans he was wearing and knew he was already hard.  
  
Their movie was forgotten, the dirty dishes waiting in the sink were forgotten, and Ginny and Draco were forgotten.  
  
It was simply them.  
  
Just the two of them.  
  
Together.

END FLASHBACK He's an amazing man. I love him with all of my heart. It's been two years and ten months since he proposed, two years since the wedding, and we're expecting our first child in two months, on September 22 to be exact.  
  
I love him, my Harry Potter. 


End file.
